fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lifesphere
The Lifesphere (命のオーブ Inochi no ōbu, lit. Life Orb), is a special item that debuts in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. One of five spheres possessed by the Divine Dragon clan, the Lifesphere is integral to assembling the complete Binding Shield, and is positioned in the lower left alcove of the shield. In Awakening, the Lifesphere assumes a new name, Gules (緋炎 Hien, lit. Scarlet Flame). The Lifesphere is consistently coloured red in all its manifestations, both in the Archanea Series and Awakening. In the artwork portrayal of the Shield in Awakening, Gules' place on the Binding Shield is accompanied by the inscription "red frame orb lifeblood", poorly transliterated text that is certainly intended to be "Red Flame Orb, Lifeblood". Background The Lifesphere makes its first appearance in Chapter 18 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake. While attempting to wend their way through the Adria Pass to gain direct access to the Millennium Palace, Marth's army receives word that the King of Aurelis has no plans to engage in warfare, desiring to parley with Marth in a Village. The ensuing meeting sees the king apologising to Marth for his younger brother's unwarranted display of tyrannical aggression, before bequeathing the Lifesphere to him as a pledge of his allegiance to Altea. The Lifesphere will then, alongside its other sphere counterparts, be slotted into its allotted alcove on the Binding Shield after Hardin is slain in Chapter 20. With the assembled Binding Shield on hand, Marth will charge towards the dominion of Medeus to rescue the four kidnapped princesses and put an end to the War of Heroes. The Lifesphere resurfaces in Awakening, where it is observed to have assumed a new name, Gules. Held by Basilio from Regna Ferox, he entrusts it to Flavia after having been defeated by Walhart at the end of Chapter 17, urging her to deliver it to Chrom. It is later revealed that Basilio had not been killed, and that the version of Gules that was entrusted to Flavia is but a false duplicate. The actual gem had instead been in Basilio's possession all along, and as Validar had been successfully duped into believing that he had expired in his battle with Walhart, the gem was thus able to elude his notice. In Lucina's timeline, Basilio is slain by Walhart, and Gules is retrieved from his corpse thereafter. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Life Orb | - | - |Restores all HP to its holder at the start of every turn. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Lifesphere | - | - |Restores 20 HP to its holder at the start of every turn. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Visit |'Book 2:' Ch. 18 - Village |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Visit |Ch. 18 - Village |} Gallery File:Life Orb TCG.jpg|The '''Light Orb', as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:FE12 Spheres.png|The Lifesphere (top left), alongside the Darksphere, Lightsphere, Geosphere, and Starsphere, in New Mystery of the Emblem.